


Take a Pizza my heart

by Mjb



Category: Jacksepticeye/markiplier - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mistakes were made, Phone Sex, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjb/pseuds/Mjb
Summary: Mark had a terrible day at work so he decided to call in for a pizza, maybe he shouldn't dial the phone when he's this tired.... mistakes were made.





	Take a Pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that I couldn't get out of my head... just enjoy it for what it is :)

Mark trudged through the door, kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket-work sucked today. Not only was he yelled at by two seperate clients but his computer all but blew up on him loosing several documents he had been working on. To top it all of it was raining and he still hadn't gone to the grocery-looks like it was a pizza delivery and Netflix kind of night.

Deciding on ordering from Hot Box, Mark sleepily dialed the number and waitied for an answer. On the other end of the line, a man answered, "Good evening hot stuff, what's your pleasure?"

His voice was sultry and breathy, Mark noticed an accent that he... 'wait, did he just say hot stuff or Hot Box?'. Mark shook off the thought chalking it up to misunderstanding him due to the accent.

"Good evening to you, I'd actually like some pizza if you don't mind." He understood right away why the pizza place would have this guy manning the phones- afterall, if this guy with the sexy voiced always answered then Mark would have pizza on speed dial every night of the week...weekends included.

Jack, on the other end of the line paused in slight confusion, as a phone sex operator he had some unusual requests for conversations but a pizza fantasy? Now that was a new one. Who knows what people like to get off to these days, he was probably going to imagine himself fucking Jack right on top of the pizza for all he knew. Well, to each his own...

Just rolling with the scene, Jack continued, "Oooh daddy, I bet it's a large one too, I like the large ones."

"Uhhh, yeah.. large-let's go with that." Mark was slightly confused and slightly aroused by this guy's voice. It was a bit overboard for a pizza place but whatever, he was so tired from his rough day that as long as he got a pizza then he wouldn't complain.

The breathy voice was back, "I bet you like topping"

"Toppings, yeah... how about some pepperoni..."

Jack cut him off to remain in control of the conversation, moaning slightly into the phone he continued, "I love a nice big sausage and how about some extra sauce to make it all messy. How about some sweet juicy pineapple on there?"

"What? Eww, no. Pineapple on pizza is disgusting" Mark made a face at the request, who on Earth would like something like that?

Stopping in his tracks, Jack pulled back the phone and stared at it like it lost it's damn mind. His voice dropped to his normal tone, no longer breathy and sexual, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS THE GREATEST THING INVENTED SINCE PIZZA ITSELF!" He slapped his hand over his mouth realizing he had slipped up and returned back to the 'phone sex' character. "I mean, whatever your pleasure daddy."

Ok, now this was getting a bit weird but Mark forged ahead with his order. "That's fine, can I have extra cheese too?"

"Oh yeah, daddy likes it gooey doesn't he? All that gooeyness sliding in my tight hot oven... yeah!" Jack could get into almost anything over the phone, as long as he was getting paid for it. This guy seemed a bit reluctant but fun to mess around with so he continued with the conversation.

Jack put on his best 'almost at orgasm performance' for the mystery pizza guy. "Oh god, it's gonna cum for you so fast, it's almost there daddy."

Mark just stood with his mouth slightly agape, "Ok then.... well, do you need my credit card information or something?"

Pausing his breathing and moaning immediately, Jack felt confused. "Uh, sure. If that's all you want then I can go ahead and take your info down." He was slightly disappointed that is sounds as if the other guy didn't get off at all. Jack filled out the billing info and bid the customer good night before hanging up.

Relaxing into the couch and watching reruns on Netflix, Mark checked his watch. It had been an hour since he ordered the pizza from the strange guy so he decided to call back and check to see where his pizza was.

Mark just quickly hit the call button on his cell, recalling the last dialed number and waited for an answer. Then he heard that voice again, the one that oddly aroused something within him. "Hey hot stuff, what's your pleasure?"

He was sure of it this time, the guy definitely said hot stuff and not Hot Box. "Well, I was just checking to see when my pizza was going to get here, I ordered about an hour ago." Mark had a bad feeling about this, something wasn't right.

The man on the other line was confused, suddenly he busted out in laughter after realizing the mistake. Jack almost fell on the floor as he ran out of breath laughing, this guy was seriously trying to order a pizza!

"What... what's so funny?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Oh my god, you poor thing! You really wanted a pizza didn't you?"

Mark was a bit offended by the statement, what else would he want from a pizza place? "Well, yeah. Why else would I call?"

"Sweetie, this is a phone sex line you called, I thought you just had some weird fetish for pizza or something." Jack continued laughing at the mixup but tried to sound sympathetic towards the other man.

Standing in complete silence, it finally sank in what the other man had said... oh shit, he called a phone sex line instead? How the hell did this happen? He mumbled into the phone out of embarrassment, "I'm such an idiot... I can't believe I misdialed the number and actually.... oh god!"

Jack had finally calmed down, "It's alright, I needed a good laugh and you really helped there. Don't worry about it, I'll just back out the billing to your card, no harm done. Just watch who you call next time daddy." He said with a smile and bid the man good night again.

Giving in, Mark decided to warm up some left overs and then call it a night. Thank goodness it was Friday because he wanted to just sleep off this embarrassment for the next how ever many hours it took.

Waking up bright and early at one in the afternoon, Mark finally decided to get out of bed for the day. He took a shower and got dressed, made his way downstairs to take care of some cleaning he had been neglecting due to work. He thought to himself about the man with the sexy voice and adorable laugh- even if it was at his expense. What a stupid mistake, who in their right mind would...

Mark was cut off from his thoughts by the door bell ringing, "Who the hell could that be", he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the front door. Swinging the door open he was confused at the sight before him. "I.. I didn't order a pizza?"

The young girl, who could care less, shoved the pizza in his hands and let him know it was already paid for. Mark thanked her and accepted it. Taking the box over to the counter, Mark noticed a note taped to the top.

'I figured you never got that pizza so here you go! I even got you extra cheese so it's nice and gooey.   
Thanks for the good time daddy,  
-Jack <3'

Mark chuckled as he sat down at the counter, taking a slice of pizza. Maybe he would have to mistakenly call this 'Jack' guy again sometime to thank him.


End file.
